


Not an Ordinary Person

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, POV Leonard McCoy
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee
Summary: 愿意进入深空的从来不是正常人。他们不是没心没肺得天怒人怨，就是穷困潦倒得猫嫌狗怨。McCoy恰巧是后者，物质上和情感上的双重贫穷。





	Not an Ordinary Person

 

只有疯子才会想要去什么见鬼的无人之境。McCoy在酒吧里嚎叫。

所以你也不是什么正常人。Jim笑嘻嘻地指着医生灰色的制服。

 肯定的。Spock绿着一张脸抿了一口巧克力奶昔。

-

Jim  K irk冲进医疗湾时，McCoy正在回顾他短暂的一生。如果掌心纹路真的能够预测人一生的故事，他的命运线应该比进取号轮机室地砖下的电路线还要凌乱。

年轻人的高声呼叫几乎要打断他的思路。他想如果他有自己声称的一半的谨慎或惜命，就不至于落到现在的田地。但是，医生满心不愿地承认，命运就是个操蛋玩意儿，玩弄一切于鼓掌之间，命运之弦上一个漫不经心的拨弄，就把人间搅得天翻地覆。

仪器上的小绿灯小红灯小黄灯闪烁的频率变得有点疯狂，疲惫的医生被晃得头晕，眼眶泛起的水雾让视线里的场景变得模糊，杂乱的光线被抹开，白色为主的医疗湾瞬间变成灯红酒绿的夜间都市。同僚急切的呼喊声渐渐显得遥远，太多的思绪堵塞在他的大脑里，过去的事，现在的事，未来的事。

他想起自己像Jimbo一般大时的生活，名牌大学毕业，永远白得反光的大褂，上午骂病人、病人家属和护士，下午安慰病人、病人家属和护士，晚上老婆孩子热炕头，时不时被紧急通讯从温热的被窝里掀起床。

“McCoy医生，感谢你救了我的女儿。”

不用谢，夫人，下一次旅行时请不要随意尝试陌生的食物。

“McCoy，您是我们全家人的恩人。”

不用谢，先生。失陪了，请原谅我还要工作。 

他满心欢喜地以为Leonard M c Coy的一生会这样顺利而有惊无险地度过：平稳、安定、受人尊敬。

然后是父亲病床上枯黄的手，离婚协议上妻子笔画凌厉的签名，Joanna疑惑的眼神……

回荡着他足音的狭小公寓。

-

他梦到自己悬浮在一片黑暗中，四肢无力，虚弱得翻白眼的力气都没有。

远处有模糊的亮光在虚无中闪烁，他渴望抓住那些黯淡的黄色光点，因为一无所有的人总希望自己的掌心能有充实的抓握感以抚慰心中的空洞。

-

愿意进入深空的从来不是正常人。他们不是没心没肺得天怒人怨，就是穷困潦倒得猫嫌狗怨。McCoy恰巧是后者，物质上和情感上的双重贫穷。

医生在报名表上签下自己的名字时，安慰自己，总不会有比签离婚协议书更可悲的签名了。

即使有病毒、爆炸、辐射、黑暗和未知张牙舞爪地在星光闪烁间恐吓着他，McCoy义无反顾地切断了与地球上所有的联系，头也不回地迈入他人生的新篇章。

他的灵魂在失重的空间漂浮，就好像浮萍在湍急的河流里自暴自弃地随波逐流。

可怜的浮萍不知道前方等待他的是瀑布。

-

“跳啊！Bones！”

金发的冤家冲着他大喊，奔跑时卷起的气流吹得他衣袍翻滚，迫在眉睫的生命威胁使得星联海报宠儿英俊的脸庞有些扭曲。他几乎要笑出来了，如果不是他还勉力在漫长的太空冒险中维持着正常人的心智的话。

McCoy喘着粗气勉强追上那个人的步伐，缺氧的大脑勉强捕捉到转头间一晃而过蓝色的眼睛。他混乱成一团浆糊的脑内只有一个念头，追上那个人。他在他妈的异星红色的丛林间颠簸奔跑，不顾石块与灌木的磕绊，拼劲全力试图缩短两个人的距离。风把他的舰长的指令撕得破碎，模模糊糊传来他的外号和那个疯狂的命令。

然后他的舰长消失在地平线里。有那么一瞬间他的内心涌上无措与慌张，然后他纵身一跃，跳进蔚蓝色的大海里。

跳进那双蓝色的眼睛里。

别他妈叫我Bones。

这是他在冰冷的海水里挣扎求生时唯一的念头。

-

有太多人迷失在那双眼睛里，蓝色的、清澈的，沁人心脾、微光闪烁。

太多次医生醉醺醺地靠在椅背上，看着他的Jimmy乖乖地把自己的大脑袋枕在整齐交叠的双手上，脸颊因为高昂的情绪和醉人的佳酿泛着傻乎乎的红晕，他眨巴着自己失焦的眼睛，一声声地唤着。

“Bones，Bones，Bonnnnnnesssss，你在吗？你还在听我说话吗？”

在的。

"Bones，Bones，你看外面的星光，Bones。

McCoy看着那双蓝色的眼睛说，我看着呢，Jim。

-

医生第一次真正意义上地进入太空，有一个星球被毁灭，一个古老的种族几乎被灭绝，一个齐刘海在他面前两次掐他的舍友而他束手无策，一个红色的物质制造了他上一次听说还是在一年前差点挂科的物理考试卷子上出现的叫做“黑洞”的东西。

或者别的什么。他是医生，又不是物理学家。

庆功宴上的McCoy在觥筹交错的窃窃私语声中听到有人称呼那个Kirk为太阳。他扭过头、搜寻重重人海，最后看到那头略微有些凌乱的金发，在最璀璨的灯光下被照射出像是要点燃一切的光芒。

也许应该叫那个孩子黑洞。他同时晃着酒杯和脑袋心想。

金发的舰长有强大的引力，呼啸着裹挟一切，病痛与快乐、疯子和天才、好运气和坏运气，可怜的McCoy被卷入其中，别无选择，从不挣扎。

也许他是热爱危险的，Leonard McCo y 知道总有一天他将把自己的生命安然交付死神。

他只希望自己的墓碑上的名字不要错写成Leonard **Bones**  McCoy。

-

他没有建立正常人际关系的能力。

他曾经的爱人变成仇人，抱着他的女儿撕碎了他的人生。

他往昔的敌人却变成了朋友，尽管只有在某些场合他才会承认。

他在一个素未谋面的人脚上呕吐，恨不得把自己满腹的愁苦与怨憎一倾而空，有史以来最差劲的初次印象。然后那个人变成了他最好的朋友。

或者儿子，或者兄弟，或许还有更多，或许没有。

我该和Jim谈谈这个。这个念头在他抽出一本积灰的书籍时一闪而过。

也许明天吃饭时我应该问问Jimbo被打断的话到底是什么。他把试管放进恒温箱时在脑海里的记事本上用加粗字体重重写上。

等他醒来我就揪着他的耳朵让他把话讲清楚。在病房把伸出的手轻轻挪到被子下面 握住只冰凉的食指， 医生恶狠狠地瞪着枕头上那撮被鼻息吹得摇晃的金毛。

McCoy忙于从死神手中抢回生命，闺房会谈总是得给手术刀让让路。

-

McCoy是一个历经世间沧桑的中年人，他的一生大起大浮，从野心勃勃的大学生、踏实专业的医生、落魄潦倒的醉鬼到企业号医疗湾里全知全能的首席医官，一次次的戏剧性转变让他学会了为一切讲道理不可能发生的事情做好准备。

即使凌晨五点瓦肯人穿着皮草和超短裙用古董莱福枪逼着他五秒钟之内拆卸一个绑在Chapel护士身上的炸弹，他也能一边用自己全星联最稳的双手工作，一边用全星联最精彩的语言把瓦肯、星联和Jim Kirk（ 难 道还会是别人给他招惹的麻烦？）问候一遍。

敬皮草、超短裙和计划通一杯。当他教训年轻人时，Jim眨着那双波光粼粼的蓝眼睛欢快地建议道。

-

医疗湾里的McCoy从思绪的深海中短暂地浮起，深深勒进脸颊的松紧带然他感到有点暴躁，即使在这样的时刻也总有细枝末节的事情让坏脾气的医生忍不住分心。眼皮变得前所未有的沉重，光线变得暗淡，有什么东西在他体内逐渐松懈，他觉得是时候休息一下了。

“Bones，看着我，求你。” 

抱歉，Jim。他心想。

一双冰凉的手贴上他的脸颊。他的男孩似乎正面对比克林贡人加上拥有超级血清的改造人再加上疯子尖耳朵刺青外星人围攻更绝望的处境。他不需要瓦肯巫术就能读懂男孩眼中的情绪——悲伤、绝望、惊恐。

他最后一次评估了一下自己给年轻而固执的舰长安排的心理医生，一位同样固执而且富有经验的女士，专业、抗打击、伶牙俐齿、对美貌漠不关心，足够应付一切结束后受到精神刺激的 舰 长。

他叹了口气。

然后他抬起手，被牵动的导管连结的仪器发出刺耳的尖叫，他预计行动的路径被一双温热的手阻拦。Jim握紧的力气有些过头了，他几乎以为他们二人的骨头要无视皮肤与肌肉的阻碍硌在一起，永远地。

“Kid……”他说，他不知道隔着呼吸面罩的水汽和回音，他的Jim能不能听清自己的回应。

然后他被黑暗渐渐包围。

You have to let me go.

 


End file.
